


The Nature of the Beast

by Lady_Anput



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Exo Sexy Times, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 10:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12579504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Anput/pseuds/Lady_Anput
Summary: After the fall of the Tower, Cayde was convinced one of his hunters was gone forever. Turns out she's just been hiding, waiting for the best time to strike and get him alone.





	The Nature of the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Some notes, due to having my own headcanons of Exo's and their anatomy;  
> Denta - teeth  
> Spike - Male genitalia
> 
> As I write more, there'll be more notes for what's what with Exo's, but for now, just have this fic and enjoy~

Hands had caught the Vanguard on one of his pacings through the Tower, or what was left of it. While he expected Zavala or Ikora needing him for something, the Exo was fully prepared to launch into some spiel of needing to be somewhere to see someone about something. His usual jargon of fleeing the scene of responsibility when he didn't feel like entertaining it.

What he wasn't expecting was the bright orange eyes watching him, the Awoken woman stepping from the shadows - a few more scars than he remembered on this particular hunter - and his memories came crashing back as he fought them back. That wasn't here or now, and he instead focused, a surprised look there as a hand fell to her elbow out of habit, looking at her closely, "....you perished when the City fell, I was sure of it. The other Guardians all wound up coming back...except you. I thought I'd lost one of my best hunters..."

"I'm sure you tell that to everyone you see, Cayde," The Awoken just laughed, shaking her head as she watched him, arms moving to fold over her chest, "You should've listened to me when I said I'd be fine. A few Cabal, super soldiers or not, is hardly a task for one hunter to overcome, it's like a game," But there's a haunted look in her eyes - Cayde knows she was brought back by her Ghost, she had to have been, or something else happened and that train of thought alone had his circuitry heating in something, anger perhaps? - and she waves it off, motioning back towards the Hangar, "C'mon, I feel like I owe you an explanation. There's more privacy my apartment, and you'll have your answers."

He didn't have time for a rebuttal, watching the hunter turn as he caught a glimpse of purple and gold armor, splashes of white still not hindering her from hiding amongst the shadows. Cayde could only frown, but was quick to trot after her, slowing once he pulled level with her, "...Crys you can't tell me you survived what happened in the City, I know you're capable of a lot but..." He trailed off when she just smiled, and he frowned, brow drawn as best it could be - _oh_ how he missed flesh for expressions - and his mouth dimmed with a sigh, looking forward as he tried to remember exactly how she could've escaped, and when she would've slipped away.

\------

Cabal had broken into the Tower at the worst time, and Cayde was struggling to evacuate as many as he could, even with his hunters darting in and out of shadows, continuously pecking at the Red Legion and trying to force them back. Honestly he'd never been more proud of his Hunters than today. But there was one, a particularly fierce Awoken - and stubborn - that he hadn't seen. It was part of the reason he was struggling so much to get back into the back of the hangar, past where that Dead Orbit creep hung out.

"Crys? Crystene!" He hissed, trying not to draw attention to himself as he looked through the rubble and the mess, the wreckage they left. He couldn't afford much time to be distracted here, but he had to find her, had to at least try. There was a sickening feeling, circuitry threatening to fizz, at the thought of her pinned someplace, or worse. A shake of his head and he gripped his hand canon tighter; no, she wouldn't fall to Cabal. Not something so simple.

When he found her, she was cornered, seeming to be protecting something, her ghost - a trophy from destroying Oryx as her fire team had - flitted about behind her, frantic. Cayde could just barely hear the poor Ghost, trying to urge her to run, to save herself and live, how she was no good to them dead. Crystene ignored it all, her helmet since ripped away and those orange eyes were blazing, teeth bared in a snarl as she repeatedly put rounds through her scout rifle as best she could to keep the Cabal back.

A psion's void pad caught her unaware though, flushing her from her cover, and Cayde had to react faster than they did to catch her, pulling her to the side - he barely registered the hand clutching at his chest - as the solar energy flared through him, feeling the golden gun come to life and morph the hand canon he brandished. His instinct was to _protect;_ five enemies, six shots, he could do it easily.

Crystene had just curled into him, her ghost vanishing into her pocket as she ignored the flames that had erupted from her Vanguard, knowing he'd handle it. No sooner had the shots rang, and it fell silent, Crys picking her head up to peer at him scowling down at her, "You could've got yourself killed!" A bit harsher than he intended - how many times had she come in from a mission, limping, or looking worse for wear, and he had panicked at the thought of losing her? He feared losing any of his hunters...but Crys...

"I'm fine. There's still something I need to get. Go meet up with the others, I'll be there soon," She tried pushing at his shoulder, the Exo staying firmly in place, "Cayde! Go!" The sound of cabal fast approaching was hard to miss.

"Not without you," He was firm in that, but he was already starting to backpedal - with an attack like this they couldn't afford to lose a Vanguard - and his suspicion sky rocketed at that oddly serene smile she wore.

"I'll come get you and the others, you'll know my Ship, and it'll transmat you up, have no worries," A gesture to urge him backwards, and the sharp whine of a void bow charging up was heard as she fired the bow over his shoulder, tethering every Cabal around it as they all called out and grunted at the sudden disorientation, "Run, Cayde, while you have time, I'm behind you I promise." She had turned her back to him at that, turning to go back to what she had been protecting, beginning to try and transmat it to her ship.

Cayde could only scowl, "You better be good for your word!" was all he could threaten before he was gone, darting out between the tethered enemies and running for where Ikora and Zavala were, hopefully, handling things better.

\------

Back behind the ramen shop, Crys had led him up to the small apartment she'd claimed, nothing much but it was homey. Of course, different star charts and planet maps were scattered around the room, and the couch looked more slept on than the actual pallet bed she had, but he could worry about her well being later. A frown once more as she shut the door behind him, moving to grab him a drink as she took a seat, gesturing for him to do the same, "I know, I know. You're upset I didn't keep my promise," Her voice was quiet, eyes half lidded as she watched him.

"I found your ship, er, well. It found me, and I happily took that transmat, but...you were no where to be seen. Your Ghost wasn't even on board, how did you do it?" He set the drink down, ignoring it in favor of just staring at her.

"...Cayde, I work with machines, rigging a plane to be on autopilot for a couple minutes is nothing, you know that. But...My Ghost had enough trouble getting me out. Once you left I had what I needed, my ghost transmatted my supplies and everything, and...well, there were quite a few gladiators that busted in once the tether went down," A shake of her head, and she's standing. She can't stand to sit in this armor, it's too awkward for her, and she begins stripping. Cayde had seen more before, it wasn't like it was the first time and it wouldn't be the last. But she soon stripped down to just the leggings and tank top she wore under her armor, the rest of it hung carefully on a rack as she eyed him, pushing her hair from her face.

She didn't miss the once over her gave her before she quirked a brow, "M'up here Cayde, I know it's been awhile, control yourself," A laugh, good natured, as she shook her head, "But the Ghost got me out, barely. Wandered Earth a bit, found Hawthorne - you should probably take some tips from her, she'd make a good Vanguard," It's good natured teasing, and they both know it. She moved to stand in front of him, nudging the coffee table back with a leg as hands moved to gently push Cayde's hood back, fingers skimming along metal as she watched his eyes dim, his mouth most noticeable in the hue change, and he shifted. Arms wrapped around her, and he leaned forward to press his face to her stomach, trying to make sense of it all, "Cayde I'm sorry for the stress, honest...But I told you everything would work out. Besides, if I went missing, who would make sure my favorite Exo keeps from resetting himself?" Hands brush back over his helm, trying to avoid touching the horn for now.

A weak laugh from Cayde, and he just shook his head slightly, hands tightening against the bottom of her tank top, keeping her close, "I have Banshee, we'd patch each other up...Not the same but-" He trailed off when he looked up at her. Awoken always creeped him out - too bright eyes, odd mannerisms, he wasn't sure what had drawn him so thoroughly to this one though - and even now Crys' eyes were almost all he saw, "You're one of my hunters, y'know? You're supposed to listen to your Vanguard when we tell you something."

A laugh - she actually _laughed_ at him - and that grin's back as she moves to lower into his lap, straddling over him as hands frame his face, "Cayde...My little Fireborn," a name she'd always called him, ironically so, once she found he favored the Golden Gun of all things, "I never listened to you, and I won't start now. We both know that, and you should admit by now it's for the better."

Oh how he wanted to kiss that grin off her mouth, damn her smugness - he missed flesh for more than just expressions after all, and Crys always reminded him of what was sadly - and instead hands gripped at her hips, pulling her closer. He reveled in the soft gasp of surprise she gave, as he smirked, looking up at her, "It's never going to stop me from trying to tell you how to do your job. You know that by now....Besides, I have to give you a reason to get irritated and fix all my bumps and funky wirings, don't I? Where would my best medic be without a job?"

Another laugh, softer now and she rests her forehead to his, fingers trailing down his jaw, "Whatever would the others say...An Exo Vanguard falling for an Awoken Guardian...And here I thought you didn't like my kind..." Kisses are peppered against the metal, feeling it beginning to warm beneath her touches as she works to gently get his armor away and strip him as well.

"I don't, but you're on the same creepy level as Eris was, I suppose," A pause, and a quiet groan was there as she found a wire in his neck, tugging it just right with her tongue as his fingers tightened and he shivered, "A-anyways," A reset of his vocalizer, "You're different. We've had this discussion before, but if you're intent on stripping me, I think the couch is a bit small Crys..." He tried to hint at her, and when she had no intentions of moving, he gave a noisy huff, opting to pick her up by the back of her thighs, keeping her against him and ignoring the squeal, as he moved for the bedroom, plopping her on the bed instead, "Much better."

A laugh left Cayde, and he shrugged out of most of the armor, leaving the exoskeleton exposed - so thin, cold, and hard compared to such soft flesh she teased and taunted him with, that she tempted for far more carnal activities - and he moved to kneel on the bed over her, a hand brushing her hair back as he watched her, "Y'know...you don't have to-" And he's cut off by an expanse of soft skin, the tank top thrown into a corner as his hands move to cup her breasts, thumbs just brushing the pert nipple - how cautious he has to be not to hurt her, she's never complained...but he'd _never_ forgive himself.

"Cayde...I've had a few near death experiences, I'd kind of like to get back to how things used to be; risque, hushed in corners, and just us," Hands brush along his face, working on stripping him completely, leaving just her leggings for now. She was more focused on him - hands brushing over weld marks, over marks she'd have to repair once they were done. A quiet sound, a gasp of his name and she arched into his touch though. Cayde didn't have much else to say, for once, and instead opted to memorizing her skin and scars all over again.

Tender touches and everything were fine, Crys knew they were warranted after what they'd both been through - she knew her half, and had heard of the Vex issue Cayde had been the cause of - but it wasn't what she was after right now. A faint smirk, and with a twist of her hips they'd swapped positions; Crys straddled over Cayde, hands on either side of his head and propping herself up as she watched him. No words were spoken, and instead she began to kiss her way down the frame before her. Fingers curled in her hair - at least he'd kept his gloves on so there was no accidental hair pulling - and no sooner had she shifted to shimmy further down, and she realized just how much Cayde had missed her.

Sure, Exo's weren't human, but they weren't boring in the sack by any means. Crys had found that out all too well, and sex was still very much obtainable - just without the added worries of procreation. She couldn't ask for anything better, and lips closed around the tip of the spike that had begun to extend, Cayde giving a low moan at the feeling. In a way, it was still very much human, as far as sensitivities went. She just didn't have to worry about teeth as much, given what was different.

Orange eyes glanced up, lidded and a few hues darker in her own arousal to see Cayde's blue watching her, closely, as she slowly began to take more of him in her mouth. A tangy taste, the stench of gun powder only added to her arousal - by the Traveler, how long had it been if she was getting this wet over just his smell alone? Surely she wasn't that much of a lost cause - and another groan was there from Cayde of her name this time, fingers curling into her hair as her lips brushed his pelvic plating.

It wasn't until she hummed around him, tongue twirling this way and that along the sensors, that he arched up, hips trying to buck up into her but her hands pinned his hips. It allowed her for a torturously slow tease as she raised back up, lips sealed around the edges of the head, before immediately deepthroating him once more, allowing him to buck up into her this time with a heady moan of her name.

“C-Crys this isn’t f-fair,” He was going to rip out his vocalizer if it kept fritzing like this, but damn if he didn’t want to urge her to keep going, to revel in the heat and the feeling. He was going to lose his grip if she kept it up, and he had to force her off of him, a thumb brushing her bottom lip, chuckling weakly at the pout she gave.

"But I wanted to make sure you were enjoying yourself," It's murmured between them, Crys squirming slightly as Cayde let go to help her wiggle out of her leggings. It really wasn't too hard to tell where this would end up, and he was eager for more. Crys just laughed, a husky sound to his audios and he just moved her, almost forcibly, to have her back over him, his legs propped to let her lean back as a hand moved to tease her now.

Fingers split her folds, trying to find that sensitive little nub as he teased the head of his spike against her entrance, not giving her what she wanted just yet as the moan was heard. Crys’ head fell back, hands reaching back to clutch at his thighs as she tried to rock down onto him, to force him into her. It was his turn to chuckle, a hand anchoring her to keep her from doing what she planned, and instead he worked to tease her; trying to put her into a frenzy like she had almost done to him.

“Cayde, please,” There were words whispered in that Awoken tongue, but he couldn’t catch them fast enough, too caught up in the desperation of her voice, the glance she gave him, and the whimper of his name. It was as close to begging as he’d ever get to hear from this particular Hunter. 

With a groan, he let go of her, and her hips immediately rocked down to take him completely. By the stiffening of her back, he knew she’d made an error, and he just stroked his hands down her sides, sitting up now to watch her face, “Shh, you should’ve been patient, you greedy little brat,” He hissed through gritted denta, “Don’t move until you’re ready,” He urged, watching her, reaching up to brush a tear away that had escaped. While it was comforting to know she truly hadn’t been with another, he still didn’t like hurting her - in the throes of passion or elsewhere.

Crys’ only warning that she was about to start moving once more, riding him properly, was that her body relaxed, and hands settled on his chest. She braced herself, raising up until just the head was inside, only to slide back down completely, starting a simple enough rhythm of riding him, panting in her effort with the occasional moan of his name.

Cayde shivered at each moan, vocalizing his own pleasure - he forgot she was relatively quiet, it made each and every moan and gasp all the better that he could pull them from her - and just to throw her off, he began to thrust up into her, opposite her rhythm. The squeal was worth it, and something snapped in him, the urge to claim there.

Crys was flipped, put to her back and Cayde immediately pinned her hands above her head, keeping up a steady, strong rhythm. Each thrust was hard, it was difficult to keep her hands pinned and not free one to toy with the breasts that bounced with each movement.

Instead, he carefully moved to bury his face against the side of her neck. He could feel his release - how long _had_ it been? He hadn’t even found time to take care of himself as of late - and no sooner had she given a whimper of his name when he hit a spot just right, arching into him, then the control snapped.

Hips snapped forward in his orgasm, a harsher pace taking over, denta biting down into soft, tender flesh of her throat, and she positively squealed his name, arching up into him as she came herself, trembling beneath him.

Eyes were lidded, breaths coming in heavy pants as she tried to come down from the high, Cayde letting go of her neck, frowning at realizing he’d left a mark, and trembled himself as he withdrew from her to flop next to her. With no hesitation, Crys turned to burrow into his chest, mumbling something about a blanket that she pulled up over them and peered up at him. 

It was eerie, seeing bright eyes staring up from the blanket, and he chuckled, a hand brushing her hair back as he rested his forehead against her, mindful of his horn and how sensitive it was now.

“It’s good to have you back, trouble….I’ve missed you,” He murmured, eyes sliding shut as he sighed, just reveling in the feeling of having her back in his arms.

Crystene just smiled, snuggled down into him, content for the first time since the initial attack of the Red Legion, “It’s good to finally be back home,” She murmured, kissing his chest - where his heart would’ve been as a human - as she settled down to take a nap, feeling safe with Cayde there.

**Author's Note:**

> Soo, there'll probably be more of these two in the future, let's be honest. As well as a chaptered fic....maybe. It's a potential, but we'll see how well this is received by the fandom. I'mma just go sit in my shame corner. Hopefully you enjoyed it, and hopefully there will be more content to come!


End file.
